Ryu no hana
by princesskikiom
Summary: Gaara adopts a kid, i saw this in my head and i thought it sounded cute, no pairings at least not yet
1. encounters

**Ryu no hana**

**chapter: 1 **

**encounters**

(an: i don't own naruto though it would be awesome if i did)

Gaara sighed as he focused his chakra and a large arm of sand shot out. He had been training out here in the forest of the land of fire for a couple of days now. The counsel hadn't fussed with him when he requested time alone to train._ 'As if they would so long as they have control they don't give a rat's ass where I'm at.' _Gaara sighed ridding himself of the thoughts _'I need to focus.'_

He focused on moving the arm, he efficiently wrapped the arm around a tree as if to protect it. He focused on creating another shukaku arm when a noise broke his concentration. He whirled around in the direction the noise had came from. There stood a girl eye's wide mouth agape.

A man emerged behind her holding a knife, she turned around a small noise escaped her before he slammed his fist into her face flinging her to the ground. More people emerged holding various weapons. The man took a step toward the girl and and someone called out "you're gonna pay for what you did. Monster!" The girl started backing up terror evident in her eyes "please just leave me alone." Her voice was barely a whisper. The guy holding the knife meant to bring it down on her, Gaara moved there in a flash and caught the man's arm. "what the-?" Gaara's grip on the man's arm tightened when he tried to break from his grasp.

He pushed the man back releasing his arm, causing the man to stumble falling to the ground. The man made a lunge to kill the girl that was now on the ground behind Gaara. A tendril of sand sprang from Gaara's gourd slamming the man into a tree. He glared at the others and they scrambled away like cowards. Soon they're friend followed.

He turned his gaze to the girl behind him. _'she can't be older than eight.' _"Why did they attack you?" She flinched and backed up slightly, he understood why to. She had cut's and bruises everywhere even some scars and it looked as though she hadn't eaten in awhile. He sighed squatting down beside her, he stared her warily in the eyes "I won't hurt you. Okay?" He made a move to grasp her arm, but she pulled it away from him. Uncertain. He sighed and pulled out a small field first aid kit. Temari had given it to him before he left.

Flashback:

"I know you probably won't need it, but you should keep one with you anyways." She smiled handing him the the small kit.

End of flashback:

He set the first aid kit down in front of her and stated "I'm not going to hurt you." He grasped her arm before she had the chance to yank it away, she flinched. He sighed she was terrified he was going to hurt her.

Once he began cleaning the scratches on her arms she relaxed once she saw he wasn't doing anything to hurt her. _'Maybe she'll answer my questions now?' _"Why did they attack you?" She looked at him for a moment then her eyes shined with unshed tears. "Because I'm a monster." Her voice was cold and sad as she spoke those words Gaara sighed "they don't know the meaning of the word monster."

He wrapped the bandages around her arms "what's your name?" She looked at him oddly for a moment before she replied "Ryuka!" Gaara stared at her _'is she happy I asked her name?'_

"Why did you help me?" He tossed her a glance "I'm not quite sure." "Don't you care that I'm a mons-" "you're not!" Gaara snapped. Ryuka jumped slightly frightened. He sighed "Sorry." Ryuka nodded "um who are you?" "Sabaku no gaara." She smiled as she stood up "thank you gaara." She turned to head the way those men had gone "where are you going?" "The small village I live in isn't far from here. If you tell them you didn't realize I was a demon they may let you seek shelter from the storm." Without another word she disappeared into the tree's

(an: am I the only person that can picture this? Anyway's tell me what you think anything that need's improvement via review also no their not being paired together think father daughter or brother sister relationship)


	2. storm

**Ryu no hana**

**chapter: 2 **

**storm**

(an: still don't own naruto)

"Damn it!" He cursed as the rain started pouring down harder and harder. _'how did she know it would rain?'_ Gaara growled as he slid in the mud. _'Damn she wasn't kidding when she said Storm!'_ He could see the village not to far off. The water was rising around his ankles, he sighed _'I hate rain.'_

When he made it to the village he saw it really was a small village it didn't even have an inn or some form of lodgings. He looked around and sighed _'the tree's from the forest should absorb a great deal of the water but the chances of this village getting struck by a flood or mud slide is high.'_ _'I should find some higher ground.' _He jumped up onto the nearest roof sending chakra into his feet so he wouldn't slip. He scanned the area for mountains large hills something. _'great nothing that's really useful higher ground.'_ Something moving caught his eye, Ryuka was walking down the street towards him.

She was looking at him! He sighed he hadn't bothered to hide his presence as he entered the village. He hopped down from the roof as she came to a stop in front of him "I didn't know how bad the storm was gonna be. If you want you can stay with me tonight." She turned and led him towards the edge of the village away from the other homes. There was a small hut in the middle of a clearing it was tatty and run down but it was better than nothing.

He stepped inside the hut and he sighed _'Ryuka's been treated no better than a dog.'_ She stepped in behind him she had her head down "sorry I can't offer you much else." He turned his gaze to her _'I don't understand how she can be this kind even after the way she's been treated.'_ "Ryuka?" She looked at him "hmm." "Thank you."

He sat down near where a fire would be and Ryuka spoke "sorry a fires not burning for warmth I don't usually need one. Besides the village children steal the wood so they don't have to chop wood for their family." "It doesn't matter I don't need fires for warmth I don't usually get cold" Ryuka smiled "you know you're really strong! But you have eye's similar to me. Can you teach me to be strong, to control it?"

He looked at her oddly "control what?" "When I get mad sometimes something shoots out and people around me get hurt." _'She has more control than I did at her age.'_ Lightning and thunder roared outside startling Ryuka. She got away from the entrance and leaned against the far wall, sitting down.

She and Gaara remained silent. Eventually she slipped into unconsciousness.

(an: i know not long but i wrote it in my notebook and i know there's probably grammar errors for that i'm sorry, i'd very much like a review though)


	3. summon?

**Ryu no hana**

**chapter: 3**

**Summon?**

(an: I do not own naruto if I did well you don't wanna know)

As the sun peeked into the hut, Ryuka's eye's drifted open she turned her gaze to where Gaara was sitting the night before. _'He's gone! I suppose he had better things to do than waist his time with me.'_ She got to her feet and headed outside a cool breeze blew past causing her blue locks to sway.

Gaara sighed as he sat perched ontop of a tree branch not too far from where Ryuka stood. _'What did she mean by something shoots out?'_ He hid his chakra cautiously as he watched Ryuka head into the forest where he had first met her. He followed after her silently. She came to a small pond, she sat down beside it and smiled humming softly and soon she began to sing "when the sky is dark and the moon is bright, we'll meet in a place where there's nothing but light. Shadows will flee and then you will see that all I am is nothing you have seen." A light glow of chakra surrounded her body as she sang but she paid no mind.

Gaara's eyes widend in shock, a large serpent like creature surrounded her and she stroked it's back absently.

_'Dragons!'_ Gaara could barely believe what he was seeing _'dragons aren't creatures of summon, no contracts have ever been made!'_ His eye's held surprise as more of the creatures showed up _'she can summon dragons yet she let's those bastards treat her like dirt!'_ Ryuka sang softly "when the stars allign and our hearts combine I'll set forth and take command I shall rise against. You dance in the shimmering light and i cry in the shadows of night."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she curled up into a ball and started sobbing. The creatures surrounding her huddled closer as if to comfort her. Gaara leapt down from the tree he occupied and stepped towards Ryuka, a snarl stopped him dead in his tracks as a dragon rose up and growled at him.

The growl caught Ryuka's attention and she turned to see what the dragon was growling about. _'Gaara!'_ She got to her feet and maneuvered her way around the imense creatures. She stood in front of Gaara "what are you doing here?" Gaara sighed "I wanted to see what you meant by help me control it, so I followed you to see what exactly you wanted to control. But I never imagined you could summon dragons."

Ryuka turned her gaze to the ground, "I don't summon them! At least I don't think so, they just come to me." A dragion wrapped itself around her and she sighed rubbing it's back. Gaara stared at the creature for a moment then he stated "why do you let the villagers treat you like dirt, these creatures come to you surely they'd fight for you?" Ryuka nodded "I don't want anyone to get hurt, because of me so they don't interfere. Because I asked them not to."

"The unique energy that shoots from your body is chakra your _'special'_ chakra attracts or summons dragons to you. I'm not sure how i can help you Ryuka it takes years of training to practice ninjutsu skills whcih is what you need." Ryuka nodded "I understand you have to get back to your village soon sorry to have interrupted you the other day. Thanks again!"

(an: i know it's short but it's written in my note book so that means it'll be shorter than i expected cause it deceives you)


	4. escaping with a lil devil

**Ryu no hana**

**chapter: 4**

**escapng with a lil devil**

(an: I don't own naruto, also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I typed this from my note book and spell check on my computer is obsolete, also this chapter is for jio-chan hell the hole fanfic might be if I don't get any other readers)

Gaara sighed as he and his siblings entered into the counsel room, to await mission instructions.

He'd been back in his village for about a week or so _'already a mission. They want me gone so soon.'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Kankurou he smiled "come on lil bro mission time!" Gaara nodded as they headed towards the village gates he sighed "so what's the mission?" Kankurou tossed him a glance _'he let us in, he's even comfortable zoning out around us.'_ "We're looking for a demon plaguing a small village in the land of fire." Gaara's gaze turned to ice "A demon?" _'They can't be talking about Ryuka. Can they?'_

Temari glanced at Gaara _'what's going through your head Gaara?' _

8

They landed on a branch silently. Temari was gripping her fan tightly in case something appeared.

A movement caught there eye a small girl came running into the clearing.

Gaara's eye's widened _'Ryuka!'_ A group of kids came darting after her hurling rocks at her. One of the slightly older kids rushed forth and tackled Ryuka to the ground.

He shouted "Demon!" He began to strike her. Slamming his fist into her face and stomach.

Gaara was about to move when a voice "don't do it!" She was crying and that's when he sensed another presence and more gathering. _'Dragons!'_

Temari was ready to kill that kid _'that little bastard!'_ She was gripping her fan tighter, ready to attack.

Ryuka shouted "Get off of me!" A large burst of chakra shot out sending the boy flying backwards. He slammed into a large tree before he collapsed to the ground. Ryuka struggled to her feet, as she turned to leave the clearing one of the kids shouted "you monster!" "Monster you don't know the meaning of the word, I've done nothing to you, yet you attack me and then when something happens you come at me again! I have done nothing wrong. Now leave me alone!" A dragon appeared wrapping itself around Ryuka as tears poured down her cheeks. The kids ran as quickly as their feet would permit.

Ryuka Slumped to the ground hugging her knee's as she cried. The dragon wrapped itself around the crying child and appeared to be trying to console her.

Temari and Kankurou stood there mouths agape _'dragon!'_ Kankurou voiced there thoughts "d-dragon, b-but how?"

Gaara dissappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared in front of Ryuka. Kankurou's eye's windened in shock. _'What's he doing?!'_ Gaara sat down beside Ryuka ignoring the dragons snarl, "I want to die." Her voice was sad and hallow, Gaara frowned. "I had given up once." Ryuka's eye's drifted to him tears still streaming down her cheeks.

He continued "I was about your age a little younger maybe, but I had given up. I gave up trying to have any conections, I just killed the assassins that came after me. Soon I killed so I could exist, to prove my existence. But someone saved me from that place, the place where you are now."

Ryuka's gaze remained locked on Gaara "I'm of no use. A monster like me should just die!" She started crying, Gaara sighed he wrapped his arms around her. She continued to cry.

Temari gripped her fan tighter as a group if men stepped into the clearing. Gaara glared daggers at them, when one stepped forward Temari lept into the clearing fan at the ready. Kankurou lept down beside her, and stated "I don't know what you think you're gonna do, but take another step step towards that girl and you'll regret it." The man stepped forward as jaw a satisfying nd stated "you're protecting that monster! You're no better than that wretch!"

Temari was about to attack him when Kankurou stopped her, he smiled "yeah well I'll take that as a compliment. I wouldn't let you walk all over me so if I was in her shoes you would have been dragon chow. But since I'm not that nice I'm not going to save you!"

Kankurou turned and sat down in front of Gaara. The gril had calmed down some what but she was still teary eyed. "Neh lil devil quit your crying, you ain't got nothing to cry about." Ryuka stared at him "w-who are you?" Kankurou grinned "I'm kankuro Gaara's big brother!" Ryuka looked at Gaara and he nodded she turned her gaze back to Kankurou "why did you call-."

An agonized cry escaped one of the men, Ryuka's head whipped in the direction of the blonde haired kunoichi. Temari slammed her fist into someones jaw a satisfying crack was heard and he slumpt to the ground . The others backed up terrified. Temari smirked stepping forward.

Temari went to attack one of the other men when Ryuka bolted from Gaara's arms. Ryuka ran passed Temari and threw her arms out in a protective manner. She stood in front of the group tears streaming down her cheeks. "Stop it, please I don't want you to hurt them it's my fault." Temari stood there staring at the girl with a sigh she released her grasp on her fan. "It's not your fault."

One of the men stood up he slammed his fist into Ryuka's face, she went crashing to the ground. Temari didn't have a chance to attack the dragon that had remained beside Gaara launched itself at the man. He was within an inch of having the man in his teeth when Ryuka cried out "don't do it!" The dragon was practically frozen and inch away from the man, snarling at him. Ryuka rushed up to the dragon she threw her arms around his neck and began leading it away from the man.

The man hadn't moved an inch he was petrified, Kankurou glared at him "why'd you stop it, I'd have let the dragon eat'em!" The man backed up slowly. Soon the entire group dissappeared, Ryuka sat down still holding onto the dragons neck "shh it's okay." She whispered to the dragon, who's growls continued.

Temari sat down beside Kankurou and Gaara she sighed "dragons. But how?" "They just to me." Gaara sighed as he got to his feet "Ryuka you're coming with you're coming back with us." Kankurou and Temari stared at him with wide eye's "you know eachother!" They exclaimed simultainiously. Gaara nodded "yes I met her while I was in the forrest training."

Ryuka smiled "He didn't treat me like a monster!" Gaara turned his gaze to his sister "Ryuka this is Temari, she gave me the first aid kit I used to clean your cut's when we first met." Temari glanced at Ryuka _'the counsels gonna throw a fit, but she's just a child we can't leave her here in this place!'_ "Gaara the counsels gonna throw a fit." Gaara nodded "it doesn't matter." Temari sighed "We should go if they come back regardless I'm gonna kick there asses." Kankurou nodded in agreement, Ryuka peaded "don'thurt them it's my fa-." "Damnit girl, a lil devil like you a responsible for nothing but being happy!" Ryuka sighed "why do you keep me a devil if nothings my fault why are you-." Temari cut her off "he calls all kid's demon's, monster's, devil's, grimlins, brat's you see he's under the impression all kids are evil." Kankurou scoffed "impression my ass."

(an: chapter four is up, sorry for not having it up yesterday like I said I would, I could have sworn I actually had it typed but I only had the first four words actually typed I didn't know this till I uploaded this, sorry jio-chan I'll update when I can, inspiration is greatly appreciated)


	5. Guardian

**Ryu no hana**

**Chapter: 5**

**Guardian**

(an: do not own naruto. also sorry it's so short)

Ryuka's grip tightened slightly around Gaara's neck as they lept through the tree's, she peeked out from behind Gaara's head. "So um what's suna like?" Gaara glanced at her for a moment he remained silent. He sighed "I'm not gonna lie to you Ryuka you may have a hard time there too. It's a shinobi village all things considered, the counsel will most likely have their objections."

Ryuka's gaze turned to the ground, "Oh." Kankurou sighed "hey listen you don't have anything to worry about! Those old wind bags ain't gonna refuse Gaara they're scared shitless of'em!" Ryuka smiled sadly "your counsel controls your village right?" Kankurou nodded "yeah sorta but actually the kazekage does, but currently we don't have an active kage so the counsel is temporarily in charge. Understand?" Ryuka nodded.

888

When they arrived in suna they went strait to the counsels chambers to settle this matter.

The counsel members glared down at the girl still riding on Gaara's back. One of them spoke. "You were sent to kill the demon, why would you bring a child here?" Temari stepped up glancing at Ryuka cautiously "we felt it best to bring Ryuka back." A counsel member shouted "that demon has no place in this village! We have enough demon problems as is." He muttered the last part but it didn't stop Kankurou's growl.

The counsel members glared down at Ryuka and her grip tightened slightly around Gaara. He glared at the counsel members "unless you have something meaningful to say. I'm leaving." He turned to leave when a counsel member spoke "Gaara you brought it here. It's your responsibility." Gaara turned his gaze to the counsel member. "Her name is Ryuka. Not it." His tone was harsh as he left Temari smiled _'baby brothers in over his head.'_

When Gaara exited the building, he sighed Ryuka spoke sadly "sorry I know I'm more trouble than I'm worth." Gaara took her off his back and set her down in front of him. He bent down so he was eye level with her "Ryuka I don't have a clue what you need or anything." She nodded "it's alright I just." She paused for a second as if to consider how to voice her thoughts she smiled "I just needed someone who didn't see me as a monster. Even if it's only one person that's all I needed." Gaara sighed "you're speaking in the past tense, I'm not going anywhere." "Yeah squirt we didn't go through the trouble of hauling you back here if we were just gonna leave you!" Kankurou emerged from behind Gaara, Temari followed after him with a smirk plastered on her face.

Kankurou tossed Gaara a glance and stated "neh baby brother's gonna have his hands full!" Gaara looked at him quizically and Temari smirked "the counsel decided your to be Ryuka's guardian." Gaara's jaw dropped slightly _'me a guardian...I'm responsible for caring for a child.'_

(an: thanks to all who reviewed or rather jio-chan the only reviewer for this story as of 1/4/07 damn I'm sad is the story that bad I'm mean people Gaara would adopt a kid who's suffering like he has or is at least I think he would, I apologize for the missed words and or screwed up phraises I was tired while typing this but I fixed it and I might upload chapter six soon, depends on mood and if I feel like transfering it to the computer. I need a fly pen, I'm to lazy for copying from my notebook to something else."


	6. Training

**Ryu no hana**

**chapter: 6**

**Training**

(an: still sadly I don't own naruto)

Gaara's gaze drifted towards the sky. '_I'm responsible for a child,' _he thought to himself. Kankurou sighed and tapped Gaara on the shoulder. "The counsel wants to speak with you." Gaara nodded heading into the building. Ryuka sat down on a nearby bench and stared up at the sky. Temari and Kankurou sat down beside her "So lil devil, why don't we go get something to eat while Gaara talks to the counsel?" Kankurou asked Ryuka. "Yeah, You must be starving!" Temari added nodding.

Ryuka sighed, "If you don't mind I'd like to wait for Gaara. I know the counsel's just objecting to my existence." The two nin remained silent. Temari stared at Ryuka sadly and thought _'Any other kid would be running around complaining it's taking too long and here she is, just sitting there patiently.'_

An hour or so passed when Gaara stepped out of the building, he had a grim look on his face. Ryuka got to her feet as he made his over to her. He sighed as he came to a stop in front of her. "Ryuka I can only do so much, the counsel refused to budge on this topic." He paused for a moment to see how she was taking this. Ryuka sighed, "It's okay Gaara really!" He couldn't help but sigh too. "Temari get Ryuka what she'll need," he said. "She starts at the academy in a week."

Temari nodded and headed off down the street. Gaara turned his attention back to Ryuka "In a week you'll officially start your ninja training." She nodded and he continued "We're gonna get you started early, no doubt word has already spread about you." He slowly pulled out a kunai. With a sigh, he handed it to Ryuka and stated "Hold it firmly." Ryuka did as she was intructed, and held it with a firm grip. He nodded. "Now throw it at the doors." Gaara said pointing at them. Ryuka nodded. She made to throw it, but in doing so, she grabbed the blade end first and insteading of it flying, it sliced open the palm of her hand.

She winced Gaara took the kunai from her shaking his head. Kankurou spoke up first. "You're a few shuriken short of a barrage aren't ya!" Ryuka glared at him "I'm not stupid, you know." She meant it to sound angry, but her tone was low and sad.

Gaara didn't say anything, but squated down so he was level with her he wrapped her palm up with some bandages. Her wound taken care of, he handed the kunai back to her. Then he pulled out a kunai of his own and pointed to the door. "Now, watch closely." He flung the kunai effortlessly and it embedded itself in the door. He turned back to Ryuka "You try it." She nodded and threw it towards the door, it embedded itself in into the door panel. Gaara nodded slowly "The aim needs work but that's to be expected." Kankurou sighed "Gaara if we teach'in the lil devil how to throw weapons shouldn't we go to the training grounds? A non civilian area!" Gaara nodded standing up. He retrieved his two kunai and replaced them in their sheaths. They headed toward's the training grounds.

888

Temari sighed as she shifted through the rack of clothes _'She need's some new clothes and she need's something she can move in.'_ Her gaze landed on some black shorts and she smiled _'Those will do perfectly! Now all I need is to find her some shirts and a pair of shoes!'_

888

Gaara formed a small ball of sand in the palm of his hand "You are going to avoid getting hit by these." He told Ryuka. Kankurou sighed as Ryuka looked at Gaara quizically "Shouldn't we be teaching her weapons handling and taijutsu?" He asked. Gaara spoke evenly "It might be best if she can dodge weapons being thrown at her, they teach you how to throw them in the academy but knowing how to dodge is good for the first few months during weapons practice." Kankurou nodded "Point taken." Gaara turned his attention back to Ryuka "These balls are going to break apart when they come in contact with your skin, or you in general. You need to dodge them, don't run from them if you turn to run away it's the equivelent to a kunai in the back. Understand?"

Ryuka glanced at her hand "When you cut your hand it hurt right?" Gaara asked. Ryuka nodded "You can't run away from a weapon thrown at you. so much as you move from it's path." Gaara instructed. She nodded in understanding. He jumped back throwing the sand orbs at her. She was about to run when she stopped dead in her tracks and ducked. Gaara smirked _'Good she's catching on quick.'_ The ball flew passed and her head and smacked into a training wall, disentigrating. It reformed and soon balls of sand were flying all over the place.

888

The sun was starting to set and Ryuka was lying on the ground panting, covered in sand. Kankurou sighed _'the girl has some stamina kids her age should have been down hours ago!'_ Gaara sighed "Ryuka let's go." She nodded standing up she walked over to Gaara and smiled tiredly.

They walked towards the kage's mansion, Ryuka was riding on Gaara's back staring at the buildings as they passed by them. Gaara stopped in front of a big house and pulled out a key unlocking the door. He stepped inside and Ryuka stared around gaping at the sight _'Compared to my hut this place is a palace!'_ Temari stepped out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. She spotted Ryuka riding on Gaara's back and sighed "what were you guy's doing all day?" Ryuka smiled "Gaara was throwing sand at me!" Kankurou shook his head "He was teaching her how to dodge things by throwing ball's of sand at her."

Temari nodded "Okay." She glanced at Ryuka and smiled "Up the stairs to the left is a bathroom go get washed up and I'll find you something to sleep in, alright?" Ryuka nodded, she hopped off Gaara's back and and headed up the stairs as directed. Temari turned her gaze to Gaara "Get me one of your old T-shirts, she can wear it to sleep in."

Temari headed up to Ryuka's soon to be room and grabbed what she'd need, taking that and Gaara's shirt she knocked on the bathroom door. "Ryuka!" The shower stopped and someone was shuffling about, a moment later the door opened revealing Ryuka with a towel over her like a blanket. She handed Ryuka the clothes "come downstairs when you're done okay!" Ryuka nodded shutting the door. Temari descended the steps and headed into the kitchen. Gaara stopped her before she started cooking "Kankurou will be back soon with food."

888

Kankurou returned with food as Ryuka came down the stairs, once Ryuka had eaten Temari showed her to her room. "Ryuka if you need something let one of us know, okay?" Temari told her. Ryuka nodded as Temari headed out of the room she crawled into the bed hiding under the covers. Before she drifter off to sleep, she stared up at the night sky, through the open window.

(an: this took longer to update cause A. I hate to transfer things from notebook to comp takes too long and gives me a headache and B. because I was sick tuesday and wendsday lack of sleep on thursday and friday hii-chan stayed over saturday I went to her house special thanks to my beta tony he's been m.i.a for a bit and some of my stories have went unbetad but he's back and told me all I had to do was bug him to get work done faster)


	7. training part 2

**Ryu no hana**

**chapter: 7**

**Training part 2**

An: sorry i know i haven't update in forever and it's short gomen, blame the notebook it lied to me, also don't own naruto

Ryuka groaned as light spilled unyieldingly into the room. She scrunched up in a ball hiding from the light, a voice broke the silence "Ryuka, wake up Temari sent me to get you." She cracked open one eye and saw Kankurou standing in the door way with an annoyed look on his face. She rolled out of bed groggily "your clothes are in the closet. Temari took care of anything you'd need." She headed toward the closet and Kankurou left shutting the door behind him. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a light blue shirt. She changed, folded her pajama's and set them on the dresser. She fixed the bed also before she headed downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen Temari made her sit down, and a plate of food was placed in front of her. Temari stood behind her brushing her hair as she ate. When Temari finished brushing out Ryuka's hair she tied it back in a pony tail pulling the blue locks out of her face. Gaara walked into the room, he handed Ryuka her kunai and shuriken holster and showed her how to strap it on. "You ready?" Ryuka nodded slightly "um what are we doing?" "Training." He answered, sounding almost bored.

As they were leaving, Temari called after them. "Don't overwork her okay!" She tossed a pack and their direction and Gaara reached up and caught it. They headed out the door towards the training grounds, Ryuka noticed the glares everyone was throwing at them and shrank back behind Gaara. He sighed when he noticed what was bothering her "It seems I was right when I said word about you had probably gotten out already." She looked up at him "You said they didn't know the meaning of the word monster, when we first met is that because people here don't know it's meaning?" He looked at her oddly "Yeah something like that." He replied.

As they entered the training grounds Gaara sat the pack down and stated "You're going to start basic taijutsu training." He pulled leg weights out of the pack and gestured for Ryuka to sit down, she did. He grabbed her right ankle and strapped the weight to it, then the other.

He got to his feet "Stand up," he commanded. Ryuka stood up "you have about thirty extra pounds on your legs, fifteen each. Once you get used to them we'll add more weight, understand?" Ryuka replied quickly. "Yeah."

He began showing her strikes and blocks and the hours started to fade. Around one in the afternoon they took a break and decided to see what Temari had packed.

After they ate and replenished themselves he began throwing sand at her just like the day before. She began trying to avoid them but it was harder with all the extra weight strapped to her. She ducked avoiding a ball of sand from smacking her in the head, _'Good maybe I can attack from behind now.'_ Gaara thought to himself

He began attacking from all angles and she was having issues with knowing when and where to dodge. "Ryuka try and focus on where the attacks are gonna come from." She did and she didn't do too bad she dodged a few from behind.

888

As the sun began to set they packed up and headed home.

(an: I know it's short but It's what was written in my note book I've explained this that notebooks lie to you making you think it's long hell I was sad at how short this was, and I know some of you must be mad at me cause I take forever to update I'd be pissed too! But I can't stare from notebook to computer to notebook again I forget to type words I get a headache and then I'm cranky my family nags at me for being moody. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will make me suffer through the headache of transfering from notebook to comp faster, oh and Thanks to all who messaged me telling me how much you like my story and that I don't have to rush, that helped motivate me to get my ass on the comp and type)


	8. Something to prove

**Ryu no Hana**

**Chapter: 8**

**Something to prove**

(An: Sorry for the long pause in updates I will update as much as possible now that I am over my writers block.)

"_Filthy demon!" Villagers chased after her hurling rocks at her, screaming at her to die. Before she realized it she was on the ground someone was striking her screaming at her, "die demon!"_

_-_

Ryuka shot up breathing harshly, "Are you okay?" Her eyes snapped in the direction of the voice. Gaara stood there holding a glass of water she sighed, "i…its nothing j…just a dream." He handed her the glass and sat down beside her, "Temari told me it's natural for someone like you to experience nightmares." She took a drink of the water it was warm her gaze turned to Gaara, "how long were you standing there?"

"About two hours." Her gaze went to the floor, "did I wake you up?" He shook his head "I don't sleep." Her eyes widened in shock "you don't sleep! Why?" "The demon that was sealed inside of me it will slowly eat away at my being. If I sleep I become possessed by it and I will slaughter everyone around me."

He felt something shift beside him, he glanced at Ryuka she had her arms wrapped around her knees. Hugging them to her, "that's why they hate you isn't it?" He remained silent not answering her, he didn't have to. He sighed "you should go back to sleep you start at the academy today."

The alarm blared and Ryuka turned it off. She got to her feet and began making her bed, Gaara moved so that he wasn't in her way. As he was leaving her voice stopped him "Gaara?" He turned his attention to her "yeah?" She smiled, "prove them wrong!" He nodded exiting the room.

Ryuka changed into a pair of black shorts and a light blue shirt she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she strapped on her weapons holster and headed down the stairs. As she was about to leave a voice called out, "forget something?" She turned her gaze to Gaara shaking her head, "I don't think so." He sighed, handing her a small pack, "Temari told me to give it to you before you left since I was awake." "Thanks you." She turned and headed out the door before she had taken four steps she turned around blushing, "um could you show me where the academy is?" He nodded shutting the door behind him. They headed towards the academy silently.

-

"Get that monster out of here!" Ryuka cringed slightly as the man shouted at her and Gaara. Gaara stared at the man coldly "yeah! We don't want some demon kid in our class!" Tears poured down Ryuka's cheeks, the kids were standing around them. Gaara had to remind himself he couldn't kill the little brat's. One walked up to Ryuka and started laughing at her "look the monster's crying!" Gaara glared at the boy as Ryuka stood there she had tears streaming down her cheeks. He sighed turning his attention back to the man "the council said she had to be enrolled in the academy. She is and you will teach her."

The man glared at Ryuka but remained silent, the kid that had made everyone laugh at her pulled out a kunai "let's see if the demon bleeds." Gaara's eyes widened he was about to grab the kids arm when Ryuka's hand shot up grasping his wrist. He glared at her "what the?-" She pivoted around oddly and flipped the boy he landed awkwardly on his arm. A crunch resounded in the room as the boy cried out. Gaara smirked _'she can fend for herself they won't be able to throw anything her way that she can't handle.' _He disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Ryuka's gaze lingered on the boy as tears streamed down his cheeks, she sighed taking an empty seat waiting for things to calm down. The teacher put the kids arm in a splint and began the lesson.

-

They headed outside for combat practice after about a two hour long lecture on chakra and the basics of ninjutsu. A lot of the kids complained that hitting logs was a waste of time. Ryuka did as instructed striking the log with kicks and punches. Soon target practice began. Ryuka jumped out of the way as a barrage of kunai was sent flying at her. She ducked as a kunai whizzed by where her head once was. She winced when something embedded itself into her shoulder.

Soon the instructor made them run laps around the training fields. He glared at her and ordered her to do one hundred laps.

The sun was beginning to set, everyone else had gone home. Ryuka continued running laps. Gaara sighed as he entered the training grounds _'she's still running laps everyone else has gone home, even the instructor.' "_Ryuka what are you doing here so late?" She stopped running bending over to catch her breath, "t…the i…instructor told me to run a hundred laps." "And you listened to him!" Ryuka nodded Gaara sighed, "I never listened to them."

He stood beside her now with a stern look on his face "Ryuka you're bleeding." She glanced back at her shoulder "Oh. This happened during target practice." He sighed "the shuriken is embedded in your shoulder." "I couldn't pull it out, so I was gonna get it taken care of when I finished my laps."

"Turn around." She did as instructed and Gaara took a kunai making the wound bigger, she flinched slightly "sorry." He pried the shuriken out and cleaned off the cut, putting a bandage over it. "You know you didn't have to run a hundred laps right." Ryuka nodded "I think I wanted to prove that whatever they threw at me I could handle." Gaara sighed "so how many laps do you have left?" She grinned "two." "Well get to it. I'll wait for you." She nodded sprinting off. _'She's so determined to prove them wrong, maybe I should too."_

(An: Sorry if it's short, reviews are greatly appreciated they motivate me.)


End file.
